


Same Love

by IfYouCanEatShrimpWeCanEatCock



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouCanEatShrimpWeCanEatCock/pseuds/IfYouCanEatShrimpWeCanEatCock
Summary: Μια γκει παρέα στην Ελλάδα





	1. Chapter 1

Ο Μιχάλης κάθετε στο κεφαλόσκαλο και στρίβει ένα τσιγάρο. Έχει φταίξει πέντε ώς τώρα, ο Σπύρος ο φίλος του έχει οργώσει το πεζοδρόμια πηγαίνοντας από γωνία σε γωνία ανυπόμονος.  
\- Τι ώρα είπε θα έρθει?  
Ο Σπύρος κοιτάει ο κινητό του  
\- Θα 'πρεπε να ναι εδώ  
\- Μπορεί να καθυστέρησαν με τα πράγματα, αυτές οι μεταφορικές συνήθως καθυστερούν.  
Ο Σπύρος κοιτάζει πάλι και τις δυο πλευρές του δρόμο ενώ ξέρει από ποια κατεύθυνσή θα έρθει, μόνο μια κατεύθυνσή έχει η κυκλοφορία σ 'αυτόν τον δρόμο.  
\- Γιατί αγχώνεσαι; Θα πιαστούμε και οι τρεις μαζί θα τελειώσουμε γρήγορα.  
O Σπύρος χαλαρώνει και κάθεται δίπλα στον Μιχάλη. Δυο άντρες περνάν από μπροστά τους και οι δυο σταματάν και τους κοιτάνε μετά συνεχίζουν την πορεία τους.  
\- έχεις σκεφτεί καθόλου πως θα είναι?  
\- Καλά δεν είναι και κανένας ξένος, αδελφός μου είναι, μέναμε και πριν μαζί  
\- Μόνο που τώρα ξέρουν .  
\- Ο Λάμπρος δεν έχει κανένα πρόβλημα ήταν ο μόνος από την οικογένεια που με στήριξε, η μάνα μου τα 'χε χάσει. Ξέρεις τώρα πως σκέφτονται στο χωριό, πιο πολύ τι θα πεί ο κόσμος.  
\- Και ο αδελφός σου;  
\- Καλά ο Λουκάς ήταν πάντα έξυπνο παιδί πάντα ανοιχτόμυαλος, το μαύρο πρόβατο της οικογένειας αφού αν δεν ήμουν εκεί όταν γεννήθηκε θα νόμιζα ότι είναι άλλης οικογένειας ή ήρθε από κάποιο άλλο πλανήτη να μας σώσει.  
\- Πολυτεχνείο, πάντα μου άρεσε η ιδέα και μένα αλλά ποτέ δεν ήμουν καλός στην θετική κατεύθυνσή. Έκθεση δωσ' μου εμένα και πάρε μου την ψυχή.  
\- Καλά που σπουδάζεις φωτογραφία τότε.  
\- Και η φωτογραφία τι νομίζεις ότι είναι; Μια ιστοριούλα, μια εικόνα χίλιες λέξεις.  
Περνάει μια μητέρα με το παιδί της η μητέρα στρέφει το βλέμμα του παιδιού αλλού να μην τους κοιτάξει.  
\- Η μάνα σου δηλαδή είναι σύμφωνη;  
\- Σύμφωνη όχι αλλά no money no honey. Όχι ότι είπε τίποτα αλλά την ξέρω πως σκέφτεται.  
\- Ότι και καλά θα τον κολλήσεις και θ' αλλάξει τον σεξουαλικό προσανατολισμό του.  
\- Τον εμπιστεύεται τον Λουκά, ξέρει ότι του 'χω αδυναμία και θα είναι ασφαλής μαζί μου.  
Ο Μιχάλης ανάβει ένα τσιγάρο.  
\- Σταμάτα το αυτό πια.  
\- Όταν έρθει ο αδελφός σου θα το σβήσω.


	2. Chapter 2

Η Κέλλυ κοιτάει το ρολόι της, διστακτικά ανεβαίνει τα πρώτα σκαλοπάτια της πολυκατοικίας που μένει η φίλη της η Ελένη. Χτυπάει το κουδούνι μια νυσταγμένη φωνή στο θυροτηλέφωνο  
\- Ποιος είναι;  
\- Εγώ  
Δεν χρειάστηκε να πει τίποτα άλλο ήξερε ποια ήταν μόνο το 'εγώ' έφτανε. Η Κέλλυ ανοίγει την πόρτα μετά τον ήχο.  
Η Ελένη ανοίγει την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος της.  
\- καλημέρα   
\- καλημέρα  
Η Κέλλυ περάνει μέσα, η Ελένη κλείνει την πόρτα   
\- σε ξύπνησα;  
\- όχι μόλις είχα ξυπνήσει και ετοιμαζόμουν να σου στείλω.  
\- άργησες να γυρίσεις εχθές;  
\- γύρω στις δυο τελείωσα είχε κόσμο αυτές τις μέρες το μαγαζί.  
Η Ελένη πλησίασε την Κέλλυ   
\- εσυ;  
Η Κελλυ πλησιαζει την Ελένη και την φιλάει προχωρούν προς τον καναπε.  
\- ποση ωρα εχεις;   
\- όχι πολύ   
το κινητο της κελλυς χτυπά, η Κελλυ με αγχος ψαχνει να το βρει μεσα στην τσάντα της που εχει αφησει στο πατωμα. Το βρισκει, το σηκώνει.  
\- Ελα μαμα, ναι ερχομαι, ναι το βρήκα, ναι έρχομαι.(κλεινει το τηλεφωνο) Πρέπει να φύγω  
\- Που της είπες ότι είσαι?  
\- Πουθενά μόνο πήγα να πάρω το φάρμακο.  
\- Πώς είναι ο πατέρας σου?  
\- Τα ίδια, ελπίζουμε σ'αυτό το φάρμακο.  
\- Θα ρθεις το βράδυ στην Βικτόρια; Θα γνωρίσουμε και τον αδελφό του Σπύρου.  
\- Δεν ξέρω   
\- Πες ότι θα μαστε μαζί   
Η Κέλλυ δείχνει προβληματισμένη  
\- Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα;   
Κέλλυ βάζει τα παπούτσια της ετοιμάζεται να φύγει  
Ελένη: Η μάνα σου με ξέρει τοσα χρόνια   
\- Ελένη, δεν καταλαβαινεις, δεν εμπιστεύεται κανέναν, θέλει να κάθομαι μέσα να γιατροπορεύω τον πατέρα μου και να βγαινω μόνο για να πηγαινω στην σχολή.   
Κοιταζει την Ελένη  
\- Θα δω τι μπορώ να κάνω   
Η Ελένη σηκώνεται της δίνει την τσάντα της και την πηγαίνει ως την πόρτα, της δίνει ένα τελευταίο φιλί και κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω της.


End file.
